A Civil Solution
by Holden James
Summary: The Skyrim Civil War's escalation leads to a new player.
1. Chapter 1

Sienna

The party was made up of two men. Two archers, one guard who wielded an axe, and the chief was going to broker the deal. Nothing stopped them from reaching the rendezvous point. To the soldiers on patrol, they were just mercenaries desperate for work.

As the sun started setting across the mountains of the Reach, the small band set camp aside the river. The leader took one of the archers and went out to look for food and firewood. Meanwhile, the other two stood guard over the satchel holding the goods for the arranged deal. "Do you think that these things will pay well for this stuff?" the archer, Roland asked. Half his head was shaved and red war paint ran across his face.

The other guard, Hargo, set down his whetstone and sheathed his axe. "Are you kidding? These people treat this stuff like gold. What got you thinking that crazy talk?"

"It's just…merchants shared these stories about how they loot and kill their customers before moving onto their next target." Roland rested his bow and arrow on a fallen tree that drifted from upstream.

"Merchants also claim that they could slay a dragon. It's all part of their job; persuade you and get you to believe anything they say." Hargo grabbed a bottle of mead and handed it to the cautious archer. "Drink this. It'll help you keep calm."

"I have to keep my guard up." Hargo opened the mead and took a swig. For the rest of the time waiter for the other half of their party to return. At first, they made thoughts of how they would use the money they would earn from this. But as the time waned on, their loyalty dangled over a thread and time was the severing knife. Roland looked over the rations that they had, until the two of them heard a rustling from the juniper bushes. He picked up his bow and took aim and gestured Hargo to get ready to attack. Hargo crept towards the bush and lunged as he got close enough. He pulled out his bloody axe and a dead skeever. _Looks like we'll be eating good tonight_ , he thought.

 _Whoosh!_ A bolt flew from across the river and struck Hargo in the neck. He fell dead and the archer took aim in direction the bolt came from. "Alright! Where are you?" He shot everything that seemed to be moving, but never got the attacker. Then, a hooded figure lunged at him with a steel dagger. The figure slashed and disarmed the archer. Roland reached around on the ground and grabbed his fallen companion's axe. Struggling to get up, he lunged first and the figure stepped out of the way. Another lunge led to another dodge. This dance continued as the two edged closer to the river. Roland swung the axe and make a strike … into the washed-up tree. Before he could let go of the weapon, the figure kicked the tree into the river and rode with the current. The figure gestured over to across the river and a mercenary forded the river, lifting a crossbow over his head. The mercenary started to loot Hargo's body. "I think it's safe to say that I was on point with this one," he said.

While he did that, the figure removed the hood and revealed herself. "Perfect aim as always, Brennan," she said. While her Breton companion continued looting, the Wood Elf grabbed a wineskin for herself and looked into the satchel. "So what do you think we should do now? Wait for the others or lure the caravan?"

Brennan pulled out a septim from a coin purse and held it in front of the elf. "Heads we wait, tails we pursue them. Sound good to you, lass?" She nodded and he flipped it. And before the result could be called, the two of them heard footsteps and readied their weapons. The Khajiit caravan walked over to the duo and stopped as they saw the strangers ready to pull out their weapons.

"My apologies," the leader, Ri'saad said while backing away. "We were just expecting to meet with a few people who wanted to sell something."

"Wait a minute," the Wood Elf stopped them. "We might have what you're looking for." She handed the satchel over to them.

"Why thank you, let's see here." The leader of the caravan looked into the satchel and took the examined the moon sugar and skooma. "Hmmm. How have you come across such fine sugar, miss—"

"Sienna," she answered.

"It's interesting that we found you here. There was this small band of thieves who were supposed to meet us." Ri'saad looked over at the body next to Brennan and started to shrug.

"I can assure you that we were passing by and he attacked us. My friend shot at him in self-defense." She pulled out a ruby and handed it to the skeptical caravan leader. "Perhaps you can take this as a little extra." Ri'saad examined the gem and slipped it in his pocket. He turned to the rest of the caravan and pulled out a coin purse.

"While this was unexpected, we hope that this will be enough for you." Sienna took the purse and moved it up and down to measure the weight. _Four hundred_ , she thought. She shook her head. _No, Four-fifty._ "Yeah. This will be good." The two of them shook hands before going their separate ways. After the Khajiit left, the leader came and lunged at the two thieves. Sienna raised her dagger to block the leader's blow before dealing three stabs in the chest. Meanwhile, Brennan fired a quick bolt at the archer.

The two looted the bodies and Brennan handed his companion a bottle of mead. "I figure this can hold us over for the road," Brennan said. "What's the plan for travel, boss?"

"We're gonna want to be wary on the roads. Just keep quiet and don't try to provoke any guards." Sienna led the way. Along the way, they laughed about this job, discussed plans about what they would spend the money on, and the next job. She emptied half of the purse and handed the septims to her friend.

"Thank You." he showed his gratitude.

"You're welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

Barrett

Something about the cold breeze coming from the canal made the room a little more comforting. Barrett woke up to find his lady out of his bed and two gifts on his bedside; a bottle of wine and two goblets. The floor was covered with the clothes from last night; fine satin clothes thrown across the floor like cleaning rags. While pouring a glass of wine, the woman who accompanied him last night returned to the room. She had short black hair and skin pale enough, that it was almost like she lived in this room. _Elise,_ he thought. _Her name is Elise._ "Want to pour me a drink, my lord?" Barrett poured another glass and handed it to her.

"Thank You," Elise said. After taking a few sips, the two of them returned to where they were. Covered over the sheet, Barrett set his glass down and kissed her. While kissing her, he reached for her breasts and massaged the nipples. She moaned when her customer reached between her legs while massaging her bosom. Barrett moved even faster as the companion grasped onto the bed; he got on top and thrusted inside of her. She grabbed onto his shoulders and he kept going on until he was relieved. He collapsed and crawled into her arms. "Excellent, my lord," she sighed.

"Thank you," he answered. Barrett kissed her a couple more times before taking another sip of wine. "You wouldn't happen to want something to eat would you?"

"Now that you mention in, I am a little peckish. What would you have in mind?"

Barrett slipped his hand back down to the spot between the legs and slipped two fingers inside of her. He pulled them out and sucked on one of them, while offering the other one to her. As the two sucked on the juices, the door opened; Barrett stopped and saw his advisor standing there. Without saying anything, he got out of bed and threw his clothes on. "I will see you soon," he whispered into her ear. Barrett walked out with his rugged red-haired advisor; the two of them were quiet until they left the brothel. "Brynjolf, I thought we had an agreement that no one would bother me on my visits," he said to break the silence.

"Sorry lad, but it could have been worst," the aged thief replied.

"How so?"

"One of your sisters' men could have found you there." He was right. Of the many secrets that blood should never know about, the hive of whispers was the golden one. The brothel was the best investment that the guild could have; traders looking for relief before their travels continue have someone to provide company. And sometimes, the wine would loosen their tongues and let go a few secrets about their trade routes.

"Is this courier still here?" he asked while passing through the marketplace.

"Aye." The two of them entered Mistveil Keep, where a courier was sitting on a stool and Barrett's council sat around the table. Vex and Karliah sat in the two chairs across next the Jarl's seat at the table. Next to Vex was the Redguard Nazir, finishing a glass of mead as the servant prepared another glass. Barrett and Brynjolf entered through the front door and found the courier sitting on a stool, next to the hearth in the center of the table.

"Pardon my absence," Barrett announced. "I was out for an early morning hunt." The Jarl walked over to his seat, while the council looked at each other and Brynjolf, knowing the truth. The courier remained still as the last two seats were filled. "You may step forward." The courier got up and faced the council. He was a slender man, a sword at his side and a note in his hand; he also fidgeted in front of them. "Brynjolf tells me that you come all the way from Solitude. You must be hungry; have you had much to eat?"

"Just… just a loaf of bread I purchased in the market," the young boy replied. Barrett poured an extra glass of wine and handed it to the boy, with a slab of cooked horker meat.

"Take this, young man. You are a welcomed guest under my roof." Barrett took a sip of wine and watched the kid eat. "So tell me, what is your name?"

The young man swallowed the slab of meat before answering the Jarl in front of him. "Aidan. My name is Aidan."

"Aidan. Now, Brynjolf has told me that you were sent by the High Queen's advisor. Is this true?"

"Well, Lady Selwyn is advisor to the Jarl of Solitude." _Of course,_ Barrett thought. _I almost forgot that she has promised not to claim herself High Queen until the War is over._ "But yes, she wanted to send me a message to you." He pulled out a letter and handed it to Barrett. "For you, Jarl Selwyn."

Barrett took the letter. "Thank You. Did she tell you what this was about?"

"No, my lord. However, I did overhear a conversation that gave me an idea." Barrett gave Aidan a look that ordered the timorous messenger boy to tell the Jarl. "General Tullius and Jarl Dolwan were discussing how you claimed neutrality in the war." _Should've figured,_ he thought.

"Well thank you again. You are free to stay here and rest for as long as you need." Barrett got up and the council followed him into the war room that was previous used by the Stormcloaks. Once everyone was together, Barrett opened the letter. _Barrett, I need you to come to Solitude. Word about your neutral stance has gotten most of Jarl Ophelia's council concerned; and the recent Stormcloak ambushes have not helped. I ask you to advise with the war; not as our cousins' aide, but as family. –Astrid._ He folded the letter and slipped it into his pocket. "It seems," he said to the council, "that I'm gonna have to get involved with the War now."

"What should we do," Karliah asked. Her voice showed concern to the impact there would be. "Getting involved with the war could prove costly."

"Have you seen the vault lately?" Vex asked. "There's enough gold to flow from the sewers and into the city."

"What do you say, lad?" Brynjolf asked the young Jarl and he thought about it. The two of them made strong points. On one hand, this could put the Hold in debt regardless of how much was in the vaults. However, Vex was not exaggerating about the city wealth. Ever since the death of Jarl Laila Law-Giver and he came to take her place, Riften had become a thriving trading port – rivaling Markarth in wealthiest city in Skyrim. "I will speak with them," he said. "I won't make any promises that we will fight yet. I will talk with the High Queen and discuss how the war will unfold." He looked to his red-haired steward. "Come with me, Brynjolf." The two of them walked back to the throne room, where the young boy finished the meat he was given. "Aidan," Barrett called out. "I need you to ride ahead and tell my sister that Brynjolf and I will be riding for Solitude." He nodded and left the Mistveil Keep.

After readying out a few provisions for the road ahead, the two made their way to the stables outside of town. "What do you plan on doing when you are called into a meeting?" Brynjolf asked.

"Like I said," the Jarl replied. "Hear them out and make a decision. After all, the two of us have something in common."

"And what's that?"

"We both want this war to be over with. There have been whispers at the brothel of traders tired of being stopped by soldiers on both ends."

"So, you're taking ethics from the whorehouse whispers."

"In a way. I personally see this as getting information from our companions to merchants." They reached the gates, when Barrett stopped. "Before I forget, I left something back at my visit last night."

"What is it?"

"I wanted to bring Elise with us."


	3. Chapter 3

Sienna

After spending three days on the road from the Reach, Brennan and Sienna reached Whiterun. That night, the two of them celebrated the money they earned from the deal. Spiced wine and roasted pheasant helped the two relax before they found more work. The Bannered Mare was roaring with bards singing "Ragnar the Red" and other songs of Nordic heroes. The two sat at the bar, while Brennan raised a glass to his counterpart. "To another great job," he said while raising the flagon of ale.

"To another great job," Sienna replied the toast. _You've toasted the job three times already,_ she thought. _But no matter, there's no point in spoiling the boy's fun._ She took a swig of wine and looked around the inn. Members of the rivalling clans, Battle-Born and Gray-Mane kept distant, while keeping wary towards each other. There was also the patrons sharing stories over hot meat, and the ones that were looking to fight someone.

"Hey Sienna," Brennan said trying to get up, pointing to a Nord in steel armor in the corner next to the kitchen. "I'm gonna go fight her." She just nodded as the brash Breton swaggered across the inn to the warrior. In all honesty, she was more concerned with the moment of comfort. They are always on the road and seldom get a chance to enjoy staying at an inn with this much gold. Besides, the fight didn't last that long; after three hooks, Brennan was down for the count.

Now he's not a bad fighter; it's just that mead makes him think he can go hand-to-hand with a giant. While getting up, Brennan caught Sienna looking over in his direction. He walked into the storage room and walked back after a moment. "You put up one hell of a fight," Sienna said offering more mead.

Brennan pushed the bottle away. "I'll have a drink later." He cut a piece of pheasant and ate it with a slice of bread.

One of the servers brought over another bottle of ale and left it between the two mercenaries. Knowing what her inebriated friend said, Sienna took the ale and took a sip. After taking a sip, she was taken back by the flavor; it was both strong and sweet at the same time. "Hey Bren," she said, "Are you feeling any better?"

"I guess," he replied. "I can't decide if I'm drunk or that punch fucked me head up."

"Do you think you could try to find a little more work?"

"I guess." Brennan got up and left The Bannered Mare. Sienna continued to drink the ale and the taste started to grow onto her. She took her companion's flagon and finished up the drink; _he's not going to want to have the rest_. The emptied flagon was replaced with the ale she received.

Sienna got up with the flagon and walked upstairs as the server who brought her the wine approached her. "Hello," Sienna said. "Th…thank you for the ale. It's very sweet."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. It's one of the finest spirits we have here. Argonian ale," she replied. She was a Redguard; ebony skin and hair, wearing a red and white dress. She was carrying a plate of cheese and sweet rolls.

"Well, thank you again. Would you care to bring me some food to my room upstairs?"

The server nodded. "Yes milady."

"Please. Call me Sienna."

"Pleased to meet you, Sienna. My name's Saadia." Sienna smiled and continued to walk upstairs. There were two beds for both her and Brennan. She fell onto the bed and put the Argonian ale on the nightstand. There was a knock on the door and she got up to answer it. Saadia walked in with the same plate from earlier. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Sienna took the food from the docile Redguard. "Could you also stay here for a little bit? I have a friend who is out and I don't want to wait here by myself."

"Yes I would." Saadia closed the door and brought the food over to the bed. She laid next to the Wood Elf as she took a scrape of bread and slice of cheese. She handed the flagon to Sienna and watched her take a sip of the ale. The two of them looked at each other.

"Would you like to take a sip?" Sienna asked. The Redguard nodded and was handed the ale. She took a sip and savored the taste that the best guests were fortunate enough to enjoy. Sienna took the flagon back and set it back on the nightstand, as she leaned in to kiss her. Even sweeter than the ale itself. The two of them continued, as Saadia reached for the Elf's bosom and grabbed onto them. Sienna moaned as she bit Saadia's lip.

While the two of them were kissing, Brennan crept into the room and tried not to interrupt. But the accidental slam of the door ended the time the two had alone. Sienna glared at her friend, while Saadia threw a sheet over them. "Please forgive me." He raised his hands in innocence. "I never meant to bother you two lovebirds."

 _Of course you didn't,_ Sienna thought. "Right then, what did you find?" _Bloody prick; I should kick you out and give Saadia your bed tonight. Better yet, let her warm mine._

Brennan pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to her. "This came from a couple Stormcloaks I met wandering outside the city. They were talking about a shipment of weapons coming from Solitude. Not only that, but these men promised to pay us handsomely, should this convoy be…taken away from the Legion."

"How much are they offering?" Sienna read the letter and realized that this was more than any deal interference. The two of them made a strong effort to stay out of the war. Should either of them be captured while pulling a job like this, the closest price they would catch would be on their heads. However, she stopped when she saw the price; nine-thousand septims. Not even all the skooma and other contraband mounted up to this much. "Fine. We will take the job." She handed the job back to Brennan. "Go tell these men that we will bring these weapons to the closest Stormcloak camp en route."


	4. Chapter 4

Astrid

It seemed like time had frozen still within the Temple of the Divines; but the rising radiance of the sun gave the lady praying to the Shrine of Stendarr. _The God of Mercy and Justice,_ Astrid thought. _Dolwan was strong with this blessing_. One of the priestess, Freir, walked towards the shrines as Astrid finished praying. "Have you been here all night, milady?" she asked.

"I've wanted to say a few prayers for the best from the War," she replied. Astrid took three septims and threw it into a donation plate.

"Would you care to break fast with me?" Astrid followed the priestess to the living area. Freir brought in pork sausage with pheasant eggs and poured two glasses of Alto Wine. Astrid pecked at the meal and took small bites. Freir took another sip as she noticed the noble's concern. "Something on your mind, lady Selwyn?"

"It's just…matters at the Blue Palace. Jarl Ophelia and her brother have been at odds for a meeting with Jarl Ulfric," Astrid answered. "She still believes that there is a glimmer that she can convince him for a ceasefire."

"And her brother is at odds with this notion?" The priestess took another bite of sausage.

"He is willing to muster his troops in the Reach to join the Legion and go after Windhelm." Astrid poured another glass of wine. "It's a good thing that I can turn here as a sanctuary. Those two would probably be enough to start a Civil War enough that Ulfric would be the least of the realm's worries." As she finished her eggs, she got up and sets her cup and plate aside. "If you could excuse me, I think I should be going. It would help to step out and get some air." The priestess nodded in agreement. Astrid left the Temple of the Divines and crossed by the training field; Legion soldiers and a few of Dolwan's men were training alongside each other. He said that he only brought fifteen with him from Markarth, but the times she passed the yard seemed much greater. She kept walking through the courtyard as some of the guards were clearing the way. "What's going on?" Astrid asked one guard helping a farmer move his cart.

"An order of Jarl Ophelia," he answered, "she wanted to allow Jarl Selwyn and his party to pass through. Astrid passed through as four her brother rode in on a black horse. Brynjolf was on his right and there was also this girl behind Barrett in a green dress with short black hair. Behind them was about twelve of his own guard; they wore grey-brown leather armor with a dark grey cowl.

Barrett dismounted his horse. _Shadowmere, I believe they say is the horse's name_ , Astrid thought as her brother approached her. "Astrid!" Barrett shouted while hugging her. His brown hair was as long as her golden hair and his stubble was almost becoming a full beard. "Don't you look quite lovely?"

"Thank you, brother," she replied while kissing him. "How was the road from Riften?"

"It was peaceful. Thankfully, no bandits tried to rob us on the road."

"Thank the Divines." As the siblings finished hugging, Brynjolf and the woman joined them. Astrid turned first to her brother's advisor. "Hello Brynjolf. I hope you have been helpful for my brother."

The two of them chuckled in unison. "Aye lass," he replied. "I'm the first person he turns to in making decisions."

"Wonderful." Then she turned to this new girl that rode with Barrett. "Now I don't believe we've met before."

"We haven't, milady." She curtsied in front of Astrid. "My name is Elise."

"Elise. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Barrett walked over to one of the guards and threw a coin purse at him. "Give this to the stable boy." He nodded but gave a dirty look at him. The party went with Astrid to Proudspire Manor. "Have our cousins said anything about my visit here," he asked.

"Yes. The two of them agreed that it would be best for you to rest and get settled in, before any meetings occur." _At least there was something those two could agree on,_ she thought. "I was thinking perhaps we could spend the evening to catch up on things from here to Riften."

"That would be nice. Would it be okay if my party were to join us?"

"Yes it would."

Astrid led her brother and his party to Prouspire Manor. The Manor was a grand home, neighboring the Bard's College. After settling, Barrett left with Elise to the College. Astrid walked in to see Brynjolf looking over a couple books at the table; she joined him as he picked up the wine bottle. "Care for some lass?" She nodded and sat down. Brynjolf poured her a glass and she took it.

"Thank you," she said after taking a sip.

"I should be the one thanking you, lass," he replied. "Appreciate the hospitality."

"The pleasure is all mine. What…are you reading?"

"Ah. This is just a little light reading. Old whispers about men seeking glory." She kept drinking and watched Brynjolf reading through and sipping his glass. "What's on your mind?"

"I was just…curious. When you and Barrett were on the road, did he say anything about his plans?" This was a question their cousins were asking since he stepped up as Jarl. There were also Stormcloaks that observed one of their holds turn neutral; his decision will change the course of the war.

"All he mentioned was he'd talk to the two of them and hear each end." Astrid looked down. "I'm sorry, lass. He and I rarely talked about this meeting since your courier came to the Rift."

"It's alright." Astrid poured herself another glass and left the table as her brother's advisor went back to his book.


	5. Chapter 5

Barrett

The cook in Proudspire Manor prepared everyone a meal of smoked chicken with grilled leeks. Everyone sat at the rectangular table a few feet away from the fireplace, while talking more about the trip to the capital. "Did you three run into any trouble on the way here?" Astrid asked after a bite of the chicken.

"We passed several troops on the road," Barrett laughed. "They were from both sides of the war."

Astrid looked at her brother after taking a sip of ale. Brynjolf poured another glass of mead. "Not to worry, lass," he assured. "These troops stood aside from our men as we rode down the road."

She sighed with slight relief and turned to Elise. _Why haven't I heard about this woman is?_ she asked herself. In every letter that she and Barrett sent each other, there wasn't any mention of her. "Elise," she started, "how did you get to know Barrett?"

"Everyone in Riften knows Barrett, since he spends a fair amount of time around the city" she answered. "And he and his council have been to the shop I work in."

"Huh, where is this shop?"

"We have this shop that sells used wares that merchants weren't able to sell to more wealthy customers. It's right on the canals." Astrid took a leek and piece of chicken on the bite of a fork and washed it down with a sip of ale. She remembered hearing that Barrett has allowed for more shops to open and prosper in the canals. This also reminded her of a few of the rumors that some of the nobles that their cousins kept for company arose. The most common he was in the Thieves' Guild's pocket deep enough that the Guild took orders from him.

"How long has this shop been open?"

"We opened three months after Jarl Laila Law-Giver and her son were killed." For the rest of the meal, everyone at the table kept to themselves. There weren't many questions left, aside from trivial matters going on in the Rift and Haafingar.

After dinner, the party went their separate ways; Brynjolf went back to the ledgers and books that he and Barrett brought with them, and Astrid was called to the Blue Palace for business with Ophelia and General Tullius. Barrett looked into the mirror as Elise entered the room with a cloth wrapped around her. "Your sister seems rather nice," she said while grabbing the Jarl from behind.

"Aye, she is," he answered. "Astrid's quite sweet; sometimes a little too sweet." _With how kind she can be, I wonder how she can endure what's been going on in the last few months,_ Barrett thought. He turned around and sat onto the bed with Elise; he kissed her and she slipped her towel onto the floor.

"You're just as sweet as she is." She kissed his neck.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are." Elise pinned Barrett down and looked at him with a smirk.

"Very well." For this time, she sat on top the Jarl. "You've been doing a good job keeping the fact from people of what you really do."

She got down to his side and whispered, "I may be a whore, but I'm not stupid."

"Well forgive me there, milady." Barrett reached down to between his paramour's legs and started to suckle on her breasts. Elise moaned and arched back.

After relishing in the bliss of the sensation, she pulled out the fingers and sucked on one of them while rubbing the nipple of her other breast with her juices. Barrett looked up and kissed her lips and tasted the juices, before switching to the other breast that was dabbed with the blissful juices. As the taste subsided, Barrett laid down by her breasts and went back to take a suck every now and then. Elise started to fall asleep and he watched and felt her chest rise while breathing. He let her breathing lull him to sleep.

Barrett sat up after a few hours asleep. He looked over at Elise and smiled while running his fingers through her hair. _Why couldn't you be born a noble?_ he thought. As he got up to make water and passed by the common room. Astrid was sitting next to the fire and he walked next to her. "Mind if I join you?" she nodded and Barrett took a seat across from her. The fire's light reflected on their faces. "So, how were things at the Blue Palace?"

"The cousins argued and we talked about meeting with Ulfric," Astrid answered.

"You don't say? Any idea where they will be meeting?"

"At some ruins between Winterhold and Windhelm. I'll be honest to you brother, this war's been wearing on me." Astrid fell back in her seat. "Thank the Divines that you've never had to act as third party to those two."

"What about General Tullius?"

"Let just say that decisions made would be as fair as Brynjolf handling squabbles between you and I." Astrid got up and got herself a flagon of ale and looked to her brother, to see if he wanted a drink as well. He raised his hand as she returned to her seat.

As she kept sipping at her drink, Barrett watched his sister fidget in her seat. "Something you have on your mind?" he asked. Astrid shook her head. "Astrid, you don't need to lie."

Astrid lowered her cup. "It's…Elise. Was there…any reason that you brought her with you?" She set down the cup.

"Yes. I have grown close to her. She's my paramour."

She sighed. "Why didn't you just tell me that and saved me that worry?"

"I figured that you would say something of me being with a low-born maiden, rather than Maven Black-Briar's daughter." After Barrett was named Jarl of Riften, he and Astrid turned to Maven to form an alliance. He would take the hand of the alchemist daughter; Ingun Black Briar.

"Barrett, we're not children here. You don't have to worry about hiding stuff like this from me." Astrid took up the glass and finished up the ale. "Just make sure this doesn't interfere things with Maven."

"I won't. I'll see you in the morning." Barrett got up and kissed his sister on the forehead, before returning to his chamber. He crept over to the bed and tried not to wake up Elise. As he slipped into bed, Barrett kissed his paramour and watched the still beauty. _Why couldn't you've been born a noble?_


	6. Chapter 6

Sienna

The latest report about the shipment was that it was leaving Markarth towards the camp in Haafingar. Sienna and Brennan traveled into the Reach three days after departing Whiterun. While on horseback, the duo looked over how this plan would be carried out. "How do you want to pull this off?" Brennan asked.

Sienna directed Brennan to a clear area off the path. "We'll rest here," she replied. "And I'll tell you." She dismounted her horse and threw her satchel onto the ground. As she got wood together from branches on the ground and lit the kindling, she sat on a rock as Brennan picked up his crossbow and jumped off his horse.

He set a spark and Sienna handed him a pheasant breast they bought, which he put on a cooking spit over the fire. They passed a bottle of wine and nibbled on cheese and bread, as the meat was cooking. While grabbing another scrap of bread, Sienna pulled out a package wrapped in a cloth. "What's that?" he asked. She unwrapped it and found tarts that were slightly stale. "Oh, are those from your lover?" There was a small fragment of paper. "Sweets for the sweet," it read. She smiled while taking a nibble at the treat. "Well, isn't she charming?" _By the Eight, please keep me from knocking him out,_ she thought _._ But then she remembered the treat and how it was stale, but still sweet. She smiled and closed her eyes while licking her fingers. The glaze brought her back to the Bannered Mare. But before she could drift back, Brennan snapped her back. "So, what's our plan?"

Sienna took the map the used and he leaned towards it. "Now," she started as her fingers followed a trail between two markers, "this is where the convoy started. If the timing is right, they will cross our path in a matter of hours."

"Right. Now how do we divert their attention?" Brennan picked up a couple rocks and held them up.

"How fast can you run?"

"Fast enough that the soldiers can keep up."

Two hours' time and the weapons supply was on point with the Wood Elf's prediction. There were four guards; two in the front and in the rear, to assure that Stormcloak supporters didn't try to attack them. Aside from a couple foxes and other animals, the roads were quiet. _Thud!_ A rock smacked one of the horses and the soldier was knocked to the ground. "What the hell?" one of the guards asked while assisting his officer. Then, Brennan dashed across the road; two men gave chase. The officer was assisted by the man on his right. "Are you alright, sir?"

He nodded. "Aye. You stay here and guard the supplies for Jarl Dolwan and General Tullius." The officer followed the two men in pursuit as the other one stood guard. A rustling in the bushes caught his attention and he checked to see if this attacker had any help.

There was nothing in the bushes, but Sienna stood over by the chests with her hand fiddling with the sword's hilt. "I think you know what I want," she said.

"You…you can't kill me," he replied firmly.

Sienna began to pull out her sword and answered, "Give me what I want and I won't." She pointed to the chest with her sword. The guard handed a key to her and stepped back. She opened it and swept the chest clean.

When everything was collected, she followed the path that the guards her companion attacked. The commander wasn't around and Brennan's pursuers had bolts through the chest. She looked at the Breton, who began to lower the crossbow. "I'm afraid their armor wasn't too strong," he said.

The commander emerged from the bushes and Sienna swung at his legs, before he could pull out a weapon. _Swish!_ She finished him off before the two left for the rendezvous point.

Brennan's contact was from the Gray-Manes. The two of them promised to meet at an old bandit camp that would be used by the Stormcloaks. The two of them sat near a dying fire and looked over the weapons. There was steel swords, axes, and enough arrows to cover the sky. After waiting for almost four hours, their contact arrived. He was wearing a tattered Stormcloak uniform and had an axe strapped to his side. "Have you two had any trouble?" he asked.

"Not at all," Sienna said. "It was almost like the Imperials gave this to us as a gift."

The contact picked up a large coin purse. "Well, I hope you two enjoy your gift."

"As a matter of fact, we would like to offer our gift to you and your friends."

"Oh, this is too kind of you." He slid the purse over to them. "And in return, I hope this treats you well." Sienna gave the coin purse to her companion. "Hopefully if you two are in Whiterun again, I can be of some help."

 _Whoosh!_ The contact leaned onto the table with an arrow shot clean through the heart. The two of them were surrounded by twenty Legion men. The leader of this army rode in and glared at the two of them. _I should have killed you back on the road,_ Sienna thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Dolwan

The Legion woke at the break of dawn to begin training, with Jarl Dolwan and Legate Rikke watching from Castle Dour. Many of them practiced archery or sword fighting with the training dummies. Dolwan watched at his men and imagined entering battle. The men of the Reach riding into Windhelm and forcing the rebels into submission. "Your men seem ready for battle," Rikke observed.

"They are," he answered. "But we need more men. Fifty men can only do so much." He'd been waiting for Tullius to give the order to send his troops to put an end to Ulfric's rebellion. The two were interrupted when one a commander came up to the two commanding officers. "My lord, Legate Rikke. General Tullius and Jarl Ophelia are ready for the meeting," he informed.

"Thank you, soldier," Rikke answered. "Dismissed." She picked up her shield and led the Jarl to the war room.

Tullius was looking over the battle map, with a goblet of wine and plate of sausage nearby. The two commanders entered. "General," Dolwan addressed the military leader from Cyrodiil.

"Jarl Dolwan, Legate. At ease," he ordered. They took a serving of wine from the cooks. "As mentioned before, Ulfric has agreed to meeting with a representative from us. I called you two here just in case things go sour, and I know the Queen isn't too eager to fight back."

"And you want us to attack?" Tullius nodded to Dolwan.

"That and prepare posts for our troops. We need to keep a hold of Eastmarch until we can attack." The seasoned general checked behind his shoulder. A guard donning a blue-tinted helmet entered. He was their sign for any talk about siege to cease. The High Queen, Jarl Ophelia, entered with two more guards. The lady was donned in a burgundy dress, as a gold and emerald circlet resting in her black hair. General Tullius genuflected in front of the pending queen. "How did you sleep, milady?"

"It was peaceful, General," she answered. Tullius got up as Ophelia stood next to her brother across from the table. "Have you readied the negotiation party?"

"Yes." Dolwan re-arranged a group of figurines shaped as the Legion's insignia across the map. "General Tullius and I will meet with Ulfric and his army north of the Snow Veil Sanctum." He pointed to another group of figures and directed to the Legate. "Legate Rikke will keep a score of archers camped nearby, in case he decides to attack us."

Tullius looked over to Ophelia. "Now, who do you plan on sending?"

"I will go myself."

"You cannot." Dolwan slammed his hand on the table and continued, "We cannot afford sending you into this situation."

"Brother, I know that you hold a personal edge to this—"

"The hell with personal. We're at war."

"I know."

"Then explain to me why you are planning to sell yourself to this fiery renegade who murdered the king."

There was silence across the room as Ophelia took a slow sip of wine; Dolwan caught control of his temper and turned to General Tullius. "Seems like things never change," a voice observed. The voice echoed down the hall as Barrett walked in, with Brynjolf at his side. "You two argued over who played king or queen when you were young, and you're fighting now." He grabbed a bottle of mead and looked over the plan.

"I take it you're going to fight for us?" Dolwan asked.

"I want this war to end." He turned to Brynjolf. "Brynjolf. Send a few messages back to the Rift. Call for them to raise arms to the Snow Veil Sanctum."

"Aye lad." His advisor pulled out parchment and began to write the letters.

Barrett turned to the young soldier who had looked over the map. "Cousin. I will ride with you to the meeting. Think of me as a third-party to this petty war."

"What qualifies you to the frontlines?"

"Need I remind you that Laila Law-Giver raised her banners behind Ulfric Stormcloak and his band of rebels? And when I was made Jarl of Riften, I lowered the blue banner but never took a side."

Tullius looked at the two of them. "Very well. Barrett, if you do this, then I ask that you work with us to get him to step down." He leaned closer towards Selwyn. "But attack him if you need be." The commander and the Jarl nodded. "In that case, you two will ride on the morrow and muster the arms from the Rift to counter the Stormcloaks."

"If I may ask," Barrett started, "But may I depart from this meeting and prepare to ride out?" Tullius nodded and Selwyn turned to his cousin. "I cannot wait to leave for war."


	8. Chapter 8

Barrett

Before the sun could beam across Skyrim, Barrett was already preparing to ride off with his fiery cousin to the Snow Veil Sanctum. His leather armor was studded by the smith and was given a chain mail cover beneath his clothes. Elise woke up and saw the noble readying his armor. "I don't believe I've ever seen this armor you keep," she whispered in his ear."

"Mostly because I came to power in a peaceful time." And peaceful had to be used in comparison to the rest of the Civil War. The death of Laila Law-Giver and her eldest son was kept in the Mistveil Keep. Nothing was made clear to the people when Thane Barrett Selwyn exiled the pariah, Saerlund, was escorted by Selwyn's personal guard. Everyone in the Rift remembers seeing the late Jarl's son sulk down the roads – shackled and sentenced to make the trek to Markarth. "But it seems like this armor will see the battlefield." The lover gave her armored lord a Dwarven sword that was sheathed. He took it from her and strapped it to his side.

Barrett was followed by Elise down to the dining hall. "How long will you be gone?" she asked.

"I hope we can get this done in a fortnight," he replied. "Would it help for me to write you when we reach the Sanctum or anywhere else?" She nodded. Elise sat at the table as Barrett approached his sister. "Did Dolwan stop by yet?"

His sister nodded. "You know, he wasn't too thrilled about the proposal you gave General Tullius."

"No drinking and planning my celebratory banquet." He smirked at the eldest sister while his paramour was smirking at the Jarl's remark.

"Just remember that men like Dolwan and Tullius plan their funerals than their celebrations." The patient sister unfolded her arms and hugged her brother. "Watch your tongue, Barrett."

Barrett stepped back from the hug while letting out a chuckle. "You sound almost like mother."

"And I thought you were the one to be more like her. Be safe."

"I will." After one last hug and kiss on a cheek, Barrett left Proudspire Manor as Brynjolf joined the Jarl to the gates. "Have you heard back from the Council, yet?"

Brynjolf shook his head. "Not yet, lad. If anything, Vex will muster the men to rendezvous as far as Helgen." Barrett leered over his advisor for a moment. "There's been word that some bandits have been re-building the town."

"We just need to see where my cousin will be leading us." The two of them met with Dolwan at the Solitude gates. The short commander donned his steel armor with a shield that had a battle axe forged on the chest plate. Behind him stood four-hundred soldiers; a hundred on horseback. He and Legate Rikke rode in front of the army. A young stable boy came up with two horses; one of them being pitch black and had red eyes. As they were saddled, they reached the army readying to leave the gates. "Sorry for the wait, commander," Barrett greeted his cousin.

Dolwan sat atop his horse and leered at the tardy cousin. "Just mount your steed and we'll begin to leave," he ordered the older Jarl. Barrett and Brynjolf went to their horses. Soon enough, the army was ready to ride off for the Snow Veil Sanctum. Barrett sat proudly as he rode down the roads. The party rode past the stables as Dolwan snapped the arrogant cousin back to reality. "Where will we be seeing your men?"

"Helgen," Brynjolf answered. "We've been told that others will be scouting the northern part on the Rift."

"Next time your write to your men, tell them to set camp in the Sanctum."

"Aye." Barrett kept his eyes forward while Brynjolf took the time to draft a message for the Council. Dolwan rode a few feet ahead as the party approached Dragon Bridge. The local army cleared the peasants and civilians who were passing by the rode. The people either greeted the troops or scowled at the hawks passing by this nest. Before they could reach the bridge, a scuffle erupted between the soldiers and two of their prisoners.

Dolwan dismounted from his horse and approached the commander. "What's going on here?" he asked. Rikke joined the commander; along with his cousin.

The commander answered, "Forgive me, my lord. We were just taking these two prisoners who were putting up a fight." Dolwan readied to pull out his axe while looking at the two prisoners; a male Breton and a woman.

"What were they accused of?"

"We caught them trying to sell Imperial weapons to a small bandit camp."

The young commander walked over to the two prisoners that were held down. He lifted the weapon and looked down at the desperate mercenaries. "In the name of Emperor Titus Mede II, I Dolwan, Jarl of Markarth and Shield of the Reach, sentence you to—"

Barrett lunged forward and blocked the axe with his sword. While facing his cousin, he looked at how the two prisoners kept calm during the impromptu execution. "Stand down, Dolwan!" he commanded. Within time, the commander obliged to that order. "Now, there's no need to throw these two at the chopping block."

"When they use the weapons that will save an army on the battlefield to fill their pockets with gold that crosses into treason." He held the axe at his side and planned to throw it at his cousin. "If you won't let me kill them, what do you have in mind?"

Barrett gestured to the guards and took the prisoners with him. "Tell me, what are your names?"

The girl answered. "Sienna. My partner, Brennan, and I were set up—"

"No need to explain your case. Because on my order, I Barrett of House Selwyn, Lord of Riften and Ranger of the Rift, arrange for the two of you to engage in a trial by combat." He turned to the guard. "Ready some weapons for these two."

"They…they were caught with their weapons," the jailer answered.

The Jarl nodded and turned to the army. He scooped out seven septims and scattered them across the frontlines; two men picked up the coins. "Good. You two will be fighting for your Jarl in this trial."

Barrett ordered the guards stationed at Dragon Bridge to clear the rode. The four contenders were arranged and the fight began. Sienna and her partner were back-to-back as the soldiers prepared to lunge at the two accused. She tripped one of them and tried to stab the soldier; he took a stab into the chest.

While this was going on, the second prisoner was locked with the other soldier and planned to swipe the legs. He was, though; but by her. They were finished off and Barrett. "Excellent. Now, I want to offer some work for you two."

Sienna asked, "What do we get for it?"

"We'll wait to see when the war ends." Sienna joined behind the charismatic Jarl and his advisor, while Brennan was swooped in by Legate Rikke. And in a matter of minutes, the army was back on the road. Dolwan sat back on the lead and Barrett rode ahead to him. "That is how I would handle that."


	9. Chapter 9

Dolwan

The ride for the Snow Veil Sanctum proved to have a slight toll on the morale. Weeks on the road and having to ward off wolves and bears tired the effort and built the longing for a clash with the Stormcloaks. And it did not get better when his cousin's forces joined the command. Legate Rikke ordered small bands to scout ahead; however, Dolwan tossed an incentive to swipe into the Stormcloak holes. Dolwan watched the party and kept his eyes more on Barrett. _Tullius should have known better than to send a serpent into battle,_ Dolwan thought. _My cousin's had a hand in Jarl Laila Law-Giver and her heir's death. Or so my men have grown to believe._ He gave one order to his men: attack the Viper's side should they decide to turn against the Legion.

Setting camp outside of the Sanctum, both commanders set their posts across from each other – with a center tent to discuss the plans. Troops took shift to keep watch for the pending enemy and convened at the fire pits on each side. Each day, more of the packs were sent out. And the demand for blood was expected. Rikke was left in charge with those strikes, while Dolwan worked with his cousin to plan the sit-down. "I'll keep my men hidden until he shows up," the young general started. "And if Ulfric decides to try something funny, all bets are off." He stroked the stubble of a beard while looking over the makeshift planning table.

"Hold back, Dolwan," Barrett remarked while raising his hands to calm the volatile commander. "We can make progress without mixing blood into the snow."

Dolwan paused amidst his sip of ale. "You really are as stupid as my men claim. Remember here Barrett that I am in charge of the military here."

"Only if you remember that I volunteered with Tullius to bring a final attempt of diplomacy."

"My sister sent you. Tullius only obliged her naivety." He moved a couple pieces to plan a further attack. "Rikke will also be preparing a path to Windhelm."

"Just sit on that in the corner."

"Where's your prisoner?" He looked around outside to see if they ran off without her.

"Sienna is out preparing her equipment." He took a bite of bread. "What about the one you took with you?"

"Just came back from a scouting mission." He left the tent and walked around the camp. On the way back to his tent, he spotted the Breton that was caught over in Dragon Bridge. Dolwan leaned over to the barrel near the prison. He got up and froze in attention. "At ease." He watched the new "recruit" loosen up. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Brennan."

"Right. So tell me Brennan, have you been on one of the raids yet?"

The Breton nodded. "Two."

"Two, huh? Well, get ready. Because while this is going on, I'm sending you on one."

Brennan nodded. As the commander reached his tent, a courier rode in from the north-west. "They're on their way," the soldier cried. "Jarl Ulfric is drawing near."

"Is he alone?"

The mounted soldier shook his head. "He brings his right-hand and an army that can rival ours."

 _Let's see if his can outfight my men_ , he thought. Dolwan ran for the tent and saw the lightly armored Jarl convening with his circle of advisors. "Get your blade ready." Barrett readied to join his cousin in the frontlines; the small council followed behind, while the troops were being mustered from the camp. Dolwan was clenching his sword and ignored his nonchalant cousin; both of them waiting for the pending attack.

The Stormcloaks marched onward as the sky started to seem clear. A drum was beaten to warn about the impending march. As they got closer, the two commanders looked at the rebellion and the ringmaster. Jarl Ulfric's arms were folded and brandished no weapon. _Let's see if the Usurper can actually Shout us to death,_ the warrior thought. His right-hand man, Galmar Stone-Fist, wielded a battle axe as they marched over to the meeting point. The two men leading the troops stopped in front of Dolwan and his cousin. "Jarl Chamire," Ulfric greeted the young commander. "Aren't you a long way from Markarth?"

"Nowhere is far enough to serve my realm," he replied. "I will die for my land."

"As will I."

"I bet that's what Torygg said when you shouted him down."

Ulfric said nothing. Dolwan readied to swing his axe and Galmar reflected the volatile Jarl's preparation. While those two were flexing their muscles, Jarl Ulfric noticed the calm counterpart. "Jarl Barrett Selwyn. I am quite surprised to see you here. What brought you to the Emperor's cause?"

"I care nothing about his cause. All I want is to bring this war to an end."

"Contrary to what Tullius and your cousin might tell you, we've been trying to bring an end to the fighting as well." _But Tullius has no desire to usurp the throne._ "But Jarl Selwyn. What made Tullius convinced you that being shackled to the Emperor would benefit you?"

"If you recall, after I took control of the Rift, I lowered your banner and made no sign that I was changed by the Emperor." Barrett's hand was fiddling with the hilt of his sword. "I withdrew to assure the stability to the Rift."

"From what the merchants that pass through, Riften has been a key city for trade. Now the war won't interfere with your hold of the Rift." Ulfric posed in the position that Dolwan wanted to spit at; he acted like the statue that his troops probably wanted to erect in front of the Blue Palace. "Take your time to make your choice."

Dolwan reached for his axe and held a firm grip at the handle. His eyes were split between Ulfric and the calmer cousin. Then they had a gleam as Barrett raised his sword. _I was wrong, cousin_ , he thought. But the light was dashed as he fell on one knee. He pulled out the axe in response. "I yield to the true High King of Skyrim."

Ulfric helped him up. "Ready your men to ride back to Windhelm." Dolwan lunged at the traitorous cousin and was blocked by one of his men. Fighting broke out and the Jarl was cornered by two Stormcloaks and two snakes from his cousin. Between the dodges and parries, he could see Barrett ride off with his knew side. He order the Legate to fall back with their troops.

As they rode off, Barrett could see the bodies lying in the snow and the chunk taken out. _That damn bastard. Tullius was an idiot for letting him negotiate with Ulfric._ Rikke came up to him and asked, "What do we do now?"

"Tell them to carve away any land that the Stormcloaks hold. Raid the camps and occupy anything else. I will ride to Solitude and report the news." The Legate nodded and relayed the word to the soldiers. On the road back, a man on horseback rode back; five men readied their bows to fire at him. At a closer look, it was Brennan. "Hold your fire!"

Dolwan jumped off to help him. "What happened?"

"We had a betrayal. But we're gonna get back the land," he answered. Then he remembered some of the assets. "Rest up and then I have a job for you." He wrote down a couple notes on a scrap of parchment and handed it to Brennan. "You will take a handful of troops to these places and take them from Ulfric. Speak to Legate Rikke for any information." He dismissed the mercenary and rode off to Solitude.


End file.
